101 DS samples
by the Red Omega
Summary: just some random ideas.
1. When art meets math and science

**I actually had made this a long time ago, after reading Dawkins and Da Vinci, be selfish too. And then just left it alon, but after watching Doggy Da Vinci, and fox in the doghouse, I got a lot of thing right. I just wanted to polish it up a bit, but then forgot about it again. So here it is, this will be a few chapters long, but this is it for now until I have more time.**

**When art meets math and science**

Da Vinci was in a vacant room, if you can believe it in a house with 98 other dalmatians, finishing up on her latest masterpiece. "I just need a bit more shadow, make a spot right there." She said to herself. "and for the finishing touch." She slapped her purple paw print right on the lower right side. "there, that should do it." She said taking a step back. As she was looking at it a few of her siblings started coming in.

"oh wow, that amazing." The comments started rolling in.

"I want to live there."

"it so pretty."

"how'd you come up with this." And so on and so on. After a while, 97 dalmatians were gathered around the painting.

"you've outdone yourself yet again Da Vinci." Dylan said.

"I'll say, easily within the top five of your pieces, maybe even top three." Dolly said.

They were all looking at a park-like location as the sun was setting with a lot of the family laughing and play around. Dolly on her skateboard, Dylan playing with a frisbee, even Doug and Delilah were there, Doug being at the bottom of a puppy pile.

"like, I think." Stated Destany.

"You should have painted it." Continued Destany.

"on a canvas, so the world could see it." Finished Deja Vu.

"But I didn't paint if for the world, I painted it for us. I value your guy's input more than anyone else." Da Vinci said.

"Why are all of you crowding hallway?" They heard Dawkins asked from the very back of the group. When he did make it to the front, he saw Da Vinci's art. "oh, just another one of Da Vinci's works, I see." Da Vinci didn't know why, but the way he said it sounded like he didn't appreciate her work. "they say a picture is worth a thousand world, and with this Family, I'm sure that was surpassed long ago, so anything I say about it will be just another repeat, but still, brilliant work." He said it, but in his usual way that sounded like he didn't really care. "now I don't want to take away for everyone's amusement of the work. But there a fox at the door asking for Dylan and Dolly." He may not have meant to, but the room cleared out pretty fast. As Da Vinci was passing him, she just gave him a look. And walked away. "was it something I said?" he asked himself after she left. He looked back at the artwork. "just as great as all her other ones." he said bringing out his puppy pad and taking a pitcher of it.

**Later at night. After everyone was done looking at Da Vinci's work.**

Da Vinci was pacing back and forth in front of her work. "'just another', 'anything I say…repeat.'" She was like this for a long time since they all come back for the park, because Fergus needed help find a lost some toy from his Tod hood. "how could he say that." She looked back and located Dawkins, he was smiling and messing with one of his inventions. "whatever." She said walking into a corner with a pillow and laid down, "let see him say that next time." She said closing her eyes but coming up with thousands of thing that would get a reaction out of Dawkins.

**The next day.**

Da Vinci was walking to the fount of the house to say goodbye to Doug and Delilah before they go to work. But she stopped when she saw everyone was looking at the roof in awe. "what are you all staring at?" she asked moving closer to the front.

"what do you think. we're looking at your latest creation." Dolly said looking up.

"It really is marvelous, splendid work dear." Her mother said.

"I don't know what I'm looking at, but it simply amazing." Her father said.

She looked up and saw it. It was gold like paining of a spiral with scales that are to scale the spiraling pattern as it gets smaller. 'wow, this is amazing.' She thought, 'wait it's not just gold, its changes slightly, from red to green.'

"This is incredible, when did you have time for it." Asked Dylan as he continued to look at the masterpiece.

"actually, I didn't do this." She said. Everyone looked at her.

"oh, come on, you just being modest, you're the only one in this house that has the skills to do this." Dolly said.

"but it's true, I was in my room all night thinking up what to paint today because I have nothing else to do." She said.

"well, we have to go, bye honeys." Said Doug.

"will see you all later today." Delilah said with her box in her mouth and walking out the door. As the door closed and some pups were scatting from the main hall, but there were still a lot of stragglers.

"Again, what is it this time." Dawkins said waling into the hall, "did I just miss mom and Doug?" he said looking around.

"hum?" asked Dylan not taking his eyes off the roof, but then looked back up, "yeah, you just miss them."

"oh kibbles, I wanted to ask if it would be ok for us to go to a science museum today. Oh well." He said. A lot of the pups finally left leaving just a few of them. Dawkins finally realized everyone was looking up, "what is this now?" he said looking up, "on my!" he said. Da Vinci looked to him looking at the work, his eyes were sparkling, and his tail was wagging. "simply marvelous, I fall shout in just trying to describe just how amazing this is." He said, "you surely have outdone yourself this time Da Vinci." He spoke.

"well actually. AH!" Dylan started but a chow toy was shoved in his muzzle.

"what is it that you like about it?" she asked.

"The shear simplicity of the Fibonacci sequence, mixed with the vibrant of colors is incredible."

"the Fibo what now?" almost everyone asked.

"oh, that's what I've been finding so interesting about it." Dylan said finally getting the chow toy out his muzzle.

"hum." They still asked.

"here." Dawkins said pulling out his pup pad and searching an image. He pulled up a simple Fibonacci image, "a mathematical formula where the nth Fibonacci number is the sum of the previous two Fibonacci numbers, may be shown by dividing the…" he saw that he was losing everyone but Dylan, "1+1=2, 1+2=3, 2+3=5, 3+5=8. And so on and so on." He said losing his momentum, "and this is what you get." He said showing then the image, "and with Da Vinci art skills we get this." He said. Smiling while waging his tail at Da Vinci.

"well you know, right before you came in, she said that she didn't do this." Delgado said.

"Really?" he said confused, "you're just being modest now. I'm not saying that you're the only one in this family that paints, but there's not that many with your skills, give me 5 guesses, you would be my first three guesses." He said."

"oh well, um, thank you. But no this was not me." She said blushing a little.

"anyways. Dolly, let's go outside and practice our skills." Delgado said and zoomed out.

"oh no you don't, get back here." Dolly yelled and ran after him.

"Hey What, Dolly! You said you'd help me with cleaning the attic?" Dylan yelled and ran after them.

Everyone was leaving, only leaving Dawkins and Da Vinci. "well, I think I should go on and plan my next work." She said, walking away.

"You want any help clean up yesterday's work, or do you want to keep it up for a while?" he asked. They don't use normal paint, they use ones that are easy to clean off when the pups get crazy and paint all over the house, there are only a few places that are permanently stained that no matter how hard Dylan scrubs, it's just going to stay there forever.

"hum?" she was thinking. "well, I don't think it would last longer than this afternoon, so I guess I should. Thanks." She said. Walking away. She looked back to see if he was actually following, just in time to see Dawkins taking a pitcher. "are you, um, are you coming?"

"yes, right behind you." He said. As he was putting away his pup pad.

**This will be it for now.**


	2. Halloveen

**Dylan and Dolly are going to a party in the park with their friends where they will be having miss feelings for each other.**

"Come on Dylan, were going to be late." Dolly yelled throw a closed-door because Dylan was getting ready.

"I'm almost done" he yelled.

"what are you two taking about?" Delilah asked. She was dressed as a Doctor with fake blood around her muzzle and vampire fangs.

"Dylan and I are meeting up with some of our friends at the park for a party. We talked about this a few days ago. That's why I'm dressed like this." She was a simple pirate. Red bandana, red striped overalls, and an eye patch but flipped up for now, and a plastic sword.

"I don't know?" she said thinking.

"you and dad aren't working today, and the pups are just watching the last of monstober." She said looking into a hall with all the pups sitting in front of the TV, the once that weren't asleep.

"hum?" she was still thinking,

"were going to be back before midnight, and if not, we can WWW you." She said. she saw she was still having doubts. "'Dylan' will be there."

As if it was a magic spell, "ok, I think I can trust you two to not get into too much trouble."

"with Dylan around, I don't think that's going to be a problem." It was at that moment the door opened.

"ok, I'm almost ready." He said. he was warring a wig half black blonde, as well as a main all black. "oh, you're a pirate, I thought you were going as Camilla?" he said.

It took Dolly a second after seeing Dylan, "yeah no, I don't want to spend a few hours doing that again." She said.

"Camilla? Who's that's?" Delilah asked.

"no one you need to worry about. It more like an inside joke." Dolly explained, felling it's best she shouldn't really now about that day. "but about you, 'Dany'." She said getting him to remember his alter ego.

"Nope never again." He said. "just something that happened to me." He said to Delilah.

"anyways, what do you need left?"

"well I'm thinking of wearing my golden bracelets, or if I should just go as is." He said.

"go put them on and see, but hurry up, we don't want to be late." Dolly said.

"ok, there in my treehouse, I'll be back." He said and ran off. Dolly following him with her eyes as he left. When she turned back, her mother had a knowing look. "what?"

"oh nothing, I just saw it." She said.

"saw what?" Delilah leaned in and whispered something. "WHAT! NO WAY! He just surprised me is all." She said. she then notices Doug wasn't with her, "where's dad?" she asked.

"oh, he's still getting ready." She said. and if no cue, Doug appeared looking like one of the love novels characters on the front of some books.

"Hello, my sweet, you look extremely lovey this evening." He said grabbing her and dipping her the best he could.

"carful now, you might not fall to my bite now." She said rubbing her nose to his.

"yeah, so I decided not to wear them, so I got my golden collar instead." Dylan said. walking to the grope.

"well, I guess we're off them. Bye." Dolly said while pushing Dylan out the door.

"Dolly stop pushing, I can walk just fine." He said.

"have fine you two. But not 'too' much fun." When Dolly turned around Delilah gave her a wink.

"MOM!" she yelled then jumped out.

Dylan was completely lost.

**At the park.**

"look at you Dly. Fears and yet majestic all at the same time." Fergus said, he was dress to look like Nick from Zootopia.

"couldn't have done it without you." He said about to try and paw bump.

"wait." Fergus said and just bumped his paw. "can't have you ruining your image for tonight." He said. this made the guys all laugh, but Fee just rolled her eyes.

"Dylan looks so HOT in his costume." Roxy said from a distance with the girls. She was dressed as a zombie.

"I have to agree, I no attracted to Dylan, but I to say I might melt if I get to close." Snowball said, she was just wearing two puff balls one smaller than the other to make it look like she was a snowman.

"yeah, if you're into that kind of stuff like that." Dolly said, but was turned around from the group and watch everyone else in the park.

"Dolly, you aren't even looking, and Hunters over there too. Don't you want to see?" asked Snowball.

"Yeah, what gives?"

"well, my dad is wearing the same thing, and I can't see him without thinking about my dad." She then shuttered.

"but that's not all, now is it." Snowball said, Dolly only blushed.

"OOHHHH! Spill!" Roxy said.

"early today, before we came over, when I saw Dylan in his costume." Dolly just blushed harder. "what was it you said about Dylan before." She said to Roxy.

"oh." They said.

"it was hard for me to just be around him. He just seems different. Something that makes me." She placed her paw to her chest, "it's weird." She said shaking her head.

"well, he is a poodlewolf, he gives off an air of fearsomeness, but sensitive at the same time." Roxy said. "Dylan must be trying to LARP?" both her friends just looked at her. "live-action role-playing. He's trying to act like he is one."

"but that still doesn't explain why it's happening." She said.

"maybe your finally seeing Dylan for who he really is. You have spent a lot of time together that now you can really see him."

"hum?" Dolly said.

"you've always liked him, now you, how you say, are crushing on him." Snowball said.

"what! No way!" she said.

Her friends were about to say something, but, "there you three are, Dylan wants all of us have a toast with everyone." Hansel said coming into the conversation."

"yeah sure thing, will be right over." Dolly said without sounding never for once.

Hansel smiled and walked off, "you didn't mix your words when talking to him, are you feeling ok, Dolly?" snowball said.

"Hum? Yeah, I'm fine." She said. she just walked to where everyone was just to get it over with.

**20 minutes later.**

Everyone was having a great time laughter was all over the place, Dylan was actually enjoying himself so much that he was standing right next to Roxy and not getting terrified when she showed her teeth. But something was missing? When he looked around, he found someone was missing. "hey, has anyone seen Dolly?" he asked. Everyone stopped laughing as best they could from a joke Fergus had just fished telling, and looked around. Then they completely stopped laughing, when they saw she wasn't around, and they had no idea when she left. "I'll go and find; you guys stay here in case she comes back." He said and went off.

Dylan didn't know why, but he thought it would be best to look for her near water. And it turned out to be right because he saw Dolly just laying down looking into the pond. He walked up slowly as to not startled her, and he made sure that his reflection gave it away that he was there but didn't say anything and then just lay right beside her.

"Hey Dylan, party over?" she asked.

"well, you would know that if you were at the party, but no, it not." He said.

"Sorry, just need some time to think." She said continuing to look at the water.

"about?" he could hear the depression in her voice

"my past relationships." She said.

"Sounds like fun." He said, trying to get Dolly to be her usual self, so he was ready for any of Dolly's abuse, but nothing ever came.

"not really. It just, when I'm around Hansel I'm a babbling idiot, and can't think straight. But when I was with Spike, I could talk normally, and really enjoyed each other's company. But after thinking about it, he didn't seem to be that interested in a lot of other things that don't have to do with the beach. I know they would help if they can while there calm, but just how much. Unlike you, always panicking when faced with danger." She said.

"Wait? Why are you comparing me with them?" he asked confused.

Dolly just ignored him. "but it doesn't matter what's happenings, even while you're panicking, you still face it with everything you got, and it seems that when our family is in danger, you do everything to help them with little to no worry about your own safety." She said.

"Again, why are you comparing me with them." He asked. Dolly just leaned to the side until her head landed on his shoulder. "Dolly?" he started blushing.

"I was always attracted to looks, but ever since I saw you in your costume, I've been having mixed feelings. It didn't help when Mom pointed it out. But because I was trying to force myself to stop thinking this way, I started thinking of everything you've done since knowing you, and how hard you worked. And it's because of that, it's just hard for me to see you the way I use to." She said. "but I don't want this to change anything between us."

Dylan just laid there taking it all in, "yeah, I don't think that's going to happen." He said, Dolly finally looked at him for the first time. "the truth is, "I've been harboring feeling for you a while now. I don't know when it started but for a long time now, I just can't see you all that much as my annoying stepsister that ignores all her responsibility and just want to be run free. There are times where I do see you as that, but not as much. At first, it seemed weird for me to think that especially when you became Camilla, I was actually hopping you weren't her. but the more I thought about it, the more I realized, you aren't my real sister, a lot of our family is not really related, so why should it be weird if I find you attractive. And now that you've said all that you have, I won't be able to unknow all this." Dylan then placed his head on top of hers. "I just don't know what to do now." he said.

"well, at least you not panicking." she said with a smile. Dylan smiled too and just shook his shoulder at her making their heads move.

"you have any ideas and what to do now?" he asked.

"Nope, not a single one." She said.

Dylan just thought for a while. "well, we could just take it slow, and see what comes along. But we will still have to do our normal things around the house, which means you still have to dust." He said. making Dolly groan. "*ha-ha* but for now, we should just head back to the party before our friends get worried." He said.

"in a little bit, let's just chill here for a while." She said.

"sure, I like it right here." He said.

Not too far from them, but just far enough so talk, were their friends. "pay up!" Roxy said extending her paw to Fergus.

Fergus just muttered and pawed over a few bones, "double or nothing, Dolly's the first to spill."

**And that's where I want to end it. Sorry, I'm late with this, I did try. Hope you all enjoyed it.**

**Word of the day.**

**Fraught **

**Adjective**

**Causing or having a lot of emotional stress or worry.**

**That's out for me, until next time. Red Omega out, Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is a chapter for a story I'm writing. Just a quick note, everyone is older than in the show. Also, Dylan has a crush on Dolly but won't say anything about it.**

Dolly was waking up because they had forgotten to cover the window so the sun wouldn't seep in. "oh great, I wanted a few more minutes of sleep." She said about to rollover to get out of the light but found it impossible. "what the." Now that she was more awake, she found out that she felt something around her, preventing her from moving. "what." She then found out that not only was something around her, she felt a worn body behind her, the grip slightly tightened around her. "what's going on."

"mermer, mermer, mermer, mermer." Said a voice behind her.

Dolly finally remembers where she is and who she's with, "Dylan, what are you doing?" she asked.

"mermer, mermer, mermer." He said.

"Great he's still asleep." She said.

"mermer, mermer, I love you." He said then rubbed his head with hers.

"wait, what!" she said blushing.

"I love you." He said again, which made him tighten his hold.

"Dylan, wake up!" she said louder. But nothing. "sorry about this bro, but you leave me no choice." She then bit his paw.

"OOOWW!" he yelped while letting go of Dolly and falling out of his bed. "what, what, what happened." He said holding his paw.

"you were hugging me in your sleep, and you wouldn't wake up." She said.

Dylan was just blushing and looking away. "that's all I did, right?"

Dolly was about to say something but then, "actually, I think you might have been nibbling on my ear a little." She said placing her paw to her eat and finding it wet, "yeah you were definitely nibbled on me." She said then started to rub it on Dylan.

Dylan snapped out of his blush, "wait, no, stop it Dolly! That discussing!" He said.

"what are you talking about, this is your spit." She said, now rubbing her wet ear on him.

"well yeah, and I know were my mouth has been." He said trying to get her to stop.

"yeah, on me." She said, "are you saying I'm discussing?" she said.

"well..." Dylan said while Dolly stopped her rubbing, "you don't really shower like I do, so…" he just let it hang in the air.

"AH!" she said offensively, then forcefully started rubbing her wat ear on him.

"Dolly!" he said. then they started to tumble around the treehouse. they then fell down the open hatch, luckily for then there was a pillow which cushioned their fall, but they were still rolling around on the flow, that was until they were just outside the treehouse, "um, Dolly?" he said.

"yeah, I feel it too." She said. They were on the very edge of the walkway about to fall off if they moved wrong. And the wind was more than happy to push then, "well that figures." She said was they tipped.

"AAAHHH!" they said as they fell, luckily for then again, the trampoline was right under them to they landed on it and were sent flying, "AAAHHH!" they said again. The sprinkler must have just turned off or something because when they landed, they were in mud. Dylan did move around while in the air and made it so he landed first. "you ok." He said while the wind knocked out of him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What about you?" she asked seeing that he was wheezing.

"fine, just got the wind knocked out is all." He said.

"you sure?" she asked.

"Dolly, not to be mean or anything, but can you get off." Dylan said.

Dolly saw she was still on Dylan, "oh, sorry." She said getting up. Dylan got up as well,

"I was thinking about showing today anyways." He said looking at his body while shaking his arm, the only spot he didn't have mud was where Dolly was on him, and vice versa on Dolly, "looks like you can use one too?" he said.

"hum?" she said and then looked at herself. "oh, so you know where your mouth has been when you nibble on my again." She said.

Dylan just blushed a little, "let's just get washed up, so we can start our day." He said walking up to the water hose.

"oh, so no real shower." She said.

"I'm the one who cleans up the house, and I don't want to make a mess if I can help it." He said grabbed the hose, then blasted Dolly.

"Dude!" she yelled at him. And shaking off the water she could.

"This will make it easier for me." He then passed it to her, "my turn" he said bracing himself, but nothing happened. "Dolly?" he said opening one eye to see. It was at the moment Dolly timed her shot so he can see her blast him.

"there, happy." She said smiling.

"yeah." He said shaking off his water and then started walking into the house.

**In the bathroom.**

Dylan was getting the water to the right temperature, that was until, "bow waka wow!" Dolly said and jumped in.

"hey, that my shower." He said.

"I don't mind sharing." Dolly said then started to scrub herself to loosen up some small mud spots and dirt deep in her fur.

Dylan just sat there, "just hurry up, I want to shower myself."

Dolly stopped scrubbing, "I said, I don't mind sharing." She said looking over the rim of the tube. Dylan was about to try and get out, "Bro. if you don't get in here right now, I'll make really loud, and very inappropriate noses for the house to hear. You remember the last time that happened." She said.

Dylan just got really red from that memory, "Hey, you asked for that massage." Dolly was just looking at him, her eyes just said, 'what's it going to be' she then started to suck in some air. "OK, OK!" he takes off his collar and then finding his shower cape before jumped in.

"good." She then passes him some shampoo. "get my back, and I might just get yours" she said turning around and continued to scrub.

"you know I always got your back, but I can't say the same about you having my back." He said with an implicating tone to it. Then placed the bottle to the side and then started scrubbing her back before placing the shampoo.

"oh, come on, you know I do." She said.

"yeah, and every time I ask if you can help me with a simple chore, it's always. 'oh, sorry bro, but I promised (some random sibling), I'd help with (something).'" He said in his Dolly voice.

"Hey, I don't sound like that." She said.

"oh, you're right. You never apology." He laughed to himself.

"hey." She complained. "sometimes I actually did promise them I'd help." She said.

"so, you admit, you bail on me." He said.

"well." She said, she then let out a soft moan. "~aw~"

Dylan stopped his scrubbing and blushed. "Dolly!"

"What, you scratched an itch that's been driving me crazy. Can you do it again, and can you really use your claws more?" She said leaning back.

"Dolly!"

"please Dylan, I usually have to use a tree to scratch it."

Dylan just sighed; she did say please. "fine but stop moaning." He said and then did as Dolly said, and when he did, he could hear her suppressing moans as he was scrubbing/scratching, her tail was even waging like crazy, "ok fine, just not so loud." He said stopping to then got some shampoo and then applying it to her back.

"~aw, aw, aw, aw~ she moaned softly. All the while his blush just got worst and worst.

"there." He said, turning around to find his shampoo, and to hide a slight problem, but couldn't find it on his side of the tube, he was then interrupted when he felt a pair of paws on his back.

"told you I got you back." She said then started to scrub, "now just sit there and relaxed." She said. the only thing that Dylan didn't think about when he let Dolly do this was that she might do something, she then went for his weak point.

"AH, HAHAHA!" Dylan laughed as Dolly tickled, "this is not having my back, HAHA!"

"I said to relax, you so tens." She switched between tickling to scrubbing him.

"ok, ok, ok. Please stop." He said, thankful because of this his problem disappeared, "please stop doing that." He said laying down on the tube.

"your no fun." She said and just rubbed his back for reals this time. "ok, now hold still. Now which one should I use?" Dolly said looking at the shampoos.

"absences of space." Dylan said.

Dolly grabbed it and sniffed it. "how is it absences of space if its mint." She asked putting some on her paw.

"I liked the name and being mint never hurt anyone." He said just lying there finally enjoying it, letting his tail wage ever so slightly.

"well, I prefer Stanberry's myself. But hey, you do you, bro." she said with a little more pressure to get a jump from Dylan. "you know this is nice." She said.

"What is?"

"just taking a shower and talking, usually me and some of the others are just splashing and having a bubble party. But this is clam."

"yeah, it nice. Up until you tickled me." He said.

"Yeah, we should do this more often." She said.

"wait!" Dylan said getting up, slipped and ended up like he was before.

"I said to hold still." She said applying more pressure. "if by some miracle you get into your space camp thing. We might not have moments like this anymore."

"hey, it's not a camp, and I will get in. but your right, we should do some more things together. But if you had helped me with the chores…AAAHHH!" Dylan said as he was being drowned by the detachable showerhead.

"Oops." She said smiling. Dylan just grabbed the showerhead from her and did the same thing, "hey."

"now just wash the rest of you." He said passing her shampoo and grabbed his.

**Not long after.**

"ok, I think we're done." Dylan said turning off the water. "berr." He shakes himself partially dry.

"berr." Dolly did the same thing.

"Dolly!" he said getting wat again. "berr."

"watch it, berr."

"berr."

"berr."

"berr."

"berr."

"ok, on the count of three."

"ok, 1."

"2."

"3! Berr." they shake themselves dry at the same time.

"now time for the fur dryer." He said. it was a good thing Dalmatians fur were short it didn't take to long for his fur to dry, "your turn." He said moving to a brush his fur. "much better." He said about to walk out of the bathroom.

"Hey wait up." Dolly said, just finishing getting dry.

"yeah?"

She moved to get her fur brushed, she just had a slight blush, "thanks for scratching my back, I really appreciate it. I know you hate it from last time, so it means a lot." She said.

Dylan blushed too, "yeah, your welcome. If you ever need help with that again, you can ask, just don't make it a habit." He said.

"Thanks." She then walked up to him and hugged him.

Dylan's blushed intensified because he felt her fur on his and how soft it felt "ok, that's enough. Since we're up, we should get everything ready for." Dylan looked out the door, "Breakfast." He whispered.

"yeah, and maybe actually make a plan as to where we want to take Summer and Spike." She said. walking out the bathroom.

**What do you think? This is probably my favored chapter so far. I still don't know if this chapter is early or halfway into the story.**

**Unti****l next time. Red Omega out, Peace!**


	4. Bad Dream

**Before I start, I have watched 101 Dalmatian street multiple times, and from all that, I've made a timeline-If you want to see it PM me- in the timeline, The Devil wears puppies is before A summer to remember, and this is after a summer to remember. This is inspired by two pictures from Ark235 on Deviant Art, (consolation and nightmare). I hope you all enjoy.**

It was a normal night in the Dalmatian house everyone was sleeping except one.

Dolly was tossing and turning, having a nightmare, it got so bad she fell out from her bed and landed in front of Dylan's sleeping spot. This woke Dylan slightly, "hum?" he said trying to open his eyes but was having a hard time, he had worked really hard that day, that after getting everyone to bed, the moment he got into his bed he just passed out. When he did open his eyes before they closed again, he barely saw Dolly, "*yawn* Dolly, what wrong?" he said not able to see her face.

"nothing. Just had a bad dream." She said about to hop back up.

"*yawn* do you want to talk about it?" he said getting up, but his eyes still closed.

"no, no, it's fine. Nothing to be concerned about." She said.

"well, if you want to talk, you can always talk to me." He said finally opening his eyes but looking down and walking passed Dolly, so he doesn't step on anyone's tail.

"where are you going?" she asked.

"I suddenly got the urge to pee." He said and walked out of the room.

As soon as Dylan left, Dolly looked around the room. Making sure all her siblings were still asleep, hoping her fall didn't wake up anyone else. She was happy they were all still asleep. Then a thought crossed her mind when she saw Dylan's spot, she looked to the door, and went throw with her thought and walking into Dylan's spot and laid down for a second. That's when she felt warmth. 'why is it I only feel this way when it comes to you?' she thought. She was then thinking about her nightmare and how it wasn't as scary as it was before, "I guess I should go talk to him." She said walking out the door to find Dylan, and just as she did Dylan was coming out of the bathroom.

"oh Dolly, you need to pee as well?" he said stepping out of the way while still yawning.

"Actually, I think I want to take you up on your offer." She said.

"Really, I didn't think you would." He said more to himself, "what's up?"

Dolly looked behind to the door. "you think we can go to the couch?"

"if you want." He said walking downstairs. When they made it downstairs and to the couch, "so, what's on your mind, sis?"

"it's about the nightmare." She said looking down. "I was dreaming about, about…about Cruella." She said starting to tear up. "we didn't make it in time, and everyone…everyone." She was starting to back down.

"Dolly?" he said placing a paw on her shoulder.

The moment he touched her, she latched onto him. "it was just you and me." She said, tightening her grip. "we were always on the run after that, we could never stay in one place for fear of them finding us. Then one day she found you, and I saw it all." She said.

"oh, Dolly." He said wrapping his arms around her.

"It was us, then it was just me, I didn't know what to do by myself. I've always had someone with me, but when it was just me, I just lost it." She said really crying now.

"how long were we on the run for." He asked.

"3 years." She said, "and then one week after."

"and we never made any friends among that time?"

"you said we shouldn't. it wasn't right for us to make them leave everything behind just for us." She said slightly easing up on Dylan. "after a while." She said and then placed her paw onto his shoulder and tracing it down making Dylan unwrap his arm and then letting Dolly guide his arm onto the couch, then placing her paw on top of Dylan's, "you brought up the idea. It was a while before I accepted it."

"Dolly?" Dylan asked blushing. while looking at Dolly.

Dolly saw this, she smiled and shoved him a little. "yeah, don't get your hopes up it wasn't a real relationship, we were just more affectionate than normal." She said.

"more then what we show almost every day." Dylan said.

Dolly smiled at that, but then it disappears and just placed her head in Dylan's chest. "the only reason I accepted it was because of how you made me feel so safe." She then paused, "even now, just being like this makes me feel better about my dream. And I don't know why, the way I feel for you is nothing like how I felt for Hansel or even Spike. This is just, calming." She said.

Dylan just sat there letting Dolly be. "just let it all out until you're ready." He said bringing his arms around her one more time.

They stayed like that for a while, Dolly was starting to feel better. When she looked up, she saw Dylan was fighting a losing battle with sleep. "hey." She said getting him to wake up slightly and look at her, "do you maybe just want to sleep here tonight. With, um, with me. You know, to help with my nightmare." She said.

Dylan just smiled, "Yeah, I think that would be acceptable." He said.

Dolly turned around ready to take up the other half of the couch, but Dylan just let himself drop on top of Dolly, "Dylan, get off." She said trying to get him off gently,

"sorry Dolly, already asleep." He said just stay like that.

Dolly wanted to say liar, but just hearing Dylan breathing was calming her down a lot. "well, you're lucky your worm." She said trying to get as comfy as best she could. "goodnight bro." she said closing her eye and relaxing, but wanted to say one more thing, "love you."

"love you too Sis." He said coiling slightly around her.

Dolly smiled and then let sleep take her.

**Yes, it's a little Dylan x Dolly, can't help myself. But I feel this is more of a sibling love than a shipping one that I want. What do you all think? Also, stay safe out there everyone, with ****this Coronavirus (COVID-19). Wash you hand, and if you feel sick, just stay home. Also, DON'T GO AROUND LICKING DOORKNOBS!**

**Word of the day.**

**Palpate (pal-pate)**

**Verb**

**To examine by touch especially medically**

**That is for me, until next time. Red Omega out, Peace!**


	5. Hard at work

"ok everyone we're leaving for work," Delilah said standing next to Doug, and someone else.

"bye Mom, bye Dad, bye Diesel!" all the pups said. it took them all a second, "Diesel!" everyone said.

"honey, what are you doing?" Delilah said.

"going to work." He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"since when do you have a job?" asked Dylan.

"yesterday, while I was digging at the park…"

**Flashback.**

"dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig." He said, when he came up he was not at the park. He dug up into a sidewalk tree. "hum?" across the street, he saw a construction area and decided to take a look.

Diesel then saw a man on his phone, "look, I'm telling you we need a smaller excavator. The one we got is too big to dig within the space we have. It could collapse the foundation. Right now we're using manpower to dig out the section, but that will only get us so far." The man said into his phone, Diesel then walked into the construction area without anyone seeing him, and saw the workers working in a small hole, "that looks like fun!" he said and walked right up to the area getting right next to one of the worker.

the worker saw him. "hey, who's dog is this?" he said stopping and looking around at the rest of the workers, they stopped and looked, only to see nothing.

"the heat must be getting to you." Someone said, then getting back to work.

"hum?" he said looking back and saw him missing, only a hole in his place. "but I just saw him?" the man said crouching down to see if he was in there.

Diesel then popped out on the other side of a different man. "AAHH!" he said.

"What!" everyone said, they then saw Diesel walking back to where the first man was.

"this dog!" the man said. "whose dog is this?"

"I don't know, but we should get him out of here before he gets hurt." One man said about to grab Diesel, but Diesel dug right on through making the man get a face full of dirt. "what the?" he said spitting out the dirt. Diesel comes out again. "get him!" but Diesel disappeared and popped out in a different location. "there he is!" and like before. Poof, gone. "geer!"

"Hey wait, look." The first man said. they saw that Diesel was digging out the hole and the dirt was piling up, "everyone let the dog be, just start getting the dirt out of here." He said shoveling the dirt as fast as he could. While they were doing that, somewhere putting braces on the side of the tunnel so it wouldn't collapse in on them.

After some time, Diesel stopped digging, that was when the works finished moving all the dirt out. Diesel just sat right next to the hole. "let see." One mam said with a contractor measuring wheel and started walking on in. "we need about ten more feet!" he shouted out. Diesel then just jumped right in.

"let's go, we need to clear out all the dirt. Make a workers conveyor belt!"** (AN, I am blanking on the real name right now.)** one man said.

Diesel was digging so fast the workers had trouble keeping up with him. After a while, the wall gave way, showing an empty pipe. "ok, everyone we did it." Diesel then popped right next to who said it. "actually, you did it." The human said crouching down and scratching behind Diesel ear. "who are you?" he said grabbing his collar and sees a nameplate on it, but it was covered in dirt. When he cleared it off, "Diesel? Ha, well thanks a lot little buddy." He said petting him. "after we clear out the dirt, let's break for lunch." He told everyone.

After the cleaned up the area everyone went for lunch. Everyone was about to eat when they realized Diesel was just sitting there with no food, "hey little buddy." A man said. Diesel looked over, the man pulled out a piece of meat, "here you go, you've earned it." Diesel gave him his smile and waged his tail. The other workers ripped out some of their lunch and gave it to Diesel.

"Sorry everyone, the excavator want be here for another hour so we're going to need to keep…why are you all on break, and who's this dog?" the guy from early who was on the phone said coming in to see everyone not working.

"were done, so we're taking a break, and we wouldn't have been able to have done it as fast as we did without this little guys help." One worker said petting Diesel who had a piece of ham dangling from his muzzle.

"Really, him?" he said.

"yeah! You should have seen it, at first we were trying to grab him, but he was digging around too fast for us to catch him, by the time we realized he was helping, he got a good chunk of the work done. All we were doing was cleaning out the dirt." Said the worker. "I'm sure we can get a lot of work done with him around."

"maybe we should let him work with us tomorrow." A worker joked. Everyone stopped eating and thought it over. "I mean, we have some more digging tomorrow, and he would be a big help."

"Yeah, what do you think little buddy?" some of them asked.

Diesel just looked around put a smile on his face and waked his tail, "bark (sure)!" he said.

"I'll take that as a yes." someone said.

"HOWL!" they heard a dog. (Diesel where are you, come home!)

"howl!" Diesel said, (on my way.) "bark (I have to go.)" he said. Diesel then grabbed the last of the food.

"Are you leaving?" someone said. Diesel nodded. "well I'm sorry, but I can't let you go." Diesel tilted his head in confusion. The rest of the workers looked concerned, the one who said it walked up to Diesel then dropped a small hard hat on his head. "we start early, be sure you're here before noon." The man said walked away.

Diesel just stood there for a while, then left.

**End of flashback.**

"and then I just come home." Diesel said.

"well, if that's the case, then come on. We don't want you to be late for your first job." Delilah said.

"hey wait!" Dylan said, "you not wearing your hard hat."

"hum?" Diesel said, he looked up, "oh!" he said then dug straight down.

"DIESEL! I have to fix that later." Dylan said.

Diesel then came back up. "ok ready." He said smiling and wagging his tail.

"ok then Honeys, were off for reals this time. One more hug for the rode." Doug said. and then got dogpiled on.

"bye sweeties." Delilah said. grabbing Doug.

"bye everyone!" Diesel said and helping Delilah and pulled Doug out.

**Once he got to the site.**

"bark." Diesel said.

"DIESEL!" everyone said. Diesel got lots of pets as he was walking by the workers.

"oh good, you're here. the excavator we got yesterday broke and can't be used. We're going to need your help more than ever." The Forman said. "you ready?"

Diesel just laughed his laugh and waged his tail. Then when to work.

**And there you have. A Diesel story I thought would be fun to make. What do you all think? I was thinking of calling this 'down and dirty', or 'dig down deep'. What do you guys think?**

**Word of the day. **

**Welkin (wel-kin)**

**Noun**

**The vault of the sky: Firmament: The celestial abode of God or the gods: Heaven**

**That's it for me, until next time. Red Omega, out. Peace!**


	6. Wedding Date

**This story was born from a small joke that escalated into all this, but mainly the last half. Lottie and Silkie belong to emizel.**

**It was a normal day in London, the Dalmatian family where all in the park doing their own thing and having fun, all except one.**

"AAHH!" Dawkins screamed crumpling up a paper he was working on and throwing it at an ever-growing pile, "why is it so hard to design a new project." He has spent most of his time just scribbling ideas and then throwing them away because they would not work. "I just going for a walk around the park to clear my head." He said and started walking around. As he was walking he noticed what his family was doing. Dylan was playing 'follow the leader' with his friends, and it was Big Fee upfront. Dolly was messing around with her friends, mainly practicing their skating. Da Vinci was painting the pond as the leaves fell. DJ was mixing his music. Triple D were just sunbathing. "it nice to know my family is having fun." He said and then walked deeper into the park, some deep he couldn't see his family anywhere. "ok, I think I went too far?" he said about to turn back, when.

"EEEEEKKKKK! OMD YES!" someone shouted, when he turned to see what it was, he looked and saw a golden retriever on to of a German shepherd licking his face.

"aww!" everyone around said.

"listen up everyone." the German shepherd said while still on the ground, "we've actually had our wedding planned for months."

"he just never properly proposed to me." She said now just laying on top of him, waging her tail.

"The wedding is actually next week here at the park, and we'd love it if you all came. And don't worry about dressing up for the occasion, we're not fancy dogs." Then a Doberman came by and started handing out little pins saying, 'invited +1', "these will let you in as the gate, don't worry about a gift. You don't know us, so we get it. But if you want to, treats never hurt. But again, it's fine if you don't. The ceremony starts around 7 PM. Don't be later." he said.

Dawkins was now walking back to where he was before, thinking about if he should go. "he said it himself, we don't know him. But refusing would be rude, but even if I did go, going by myself would be no fun." He then looked to his family. "if I were to go, who would I bring? Dolly…no she wouldn't enjoy it. Dylan…no, he has a privet poodlewolf section." He looked around, "Dizzy and Deedee are too young, plus I would want to separate them." He just kept going down the list of his family. "the only ones left are Triple D, but knowing them, they would try and make it about themself if I did bring one. Da Vinci…I think she would leave and try and paint the bride's portrait. Besides, I shouldn't be bringing someone from my family. I wouldn't want them to think anything like that. So, I guess I'm not going." He said. and then.

*Crash*. when he turned, he saw Dylan had knocked over a trash can "HAHA, D dog." The Canal Crow laughed.

The trash that was scattered on the ground reminded him he had someone else he could ask. "just to cover all my options." He said. he then walked up to Dylan telling him he would be returning home later.

**One trip to the junkyard later.**

"well, here I go." He said walking in, and right as he walked in, he saw a Saluki. "afternoon Silkie, is Lottie around."

"Dawkiiiins! What a lovely surprise! And she is! She's stuck in one of her thinking fits, so, I'm sure you'll be able to pull her out of it." she said looking over in the direction of where Lottie was.

"thank you." He said and started walking to where Lottie was. Once he got there, he sees the papillon pacing back and forth. "hello Lottie." He said announced his presence to her.

Lottie was confused for a second, then realized Dawkins was there, "what do you want, Dork-ins? Can't you see I'm thinking." She said continuing her pacing.

"yes, clearly. I just came to see if you would like to accompany me to a wedding."

Lottie looked up from her pacing, missing a step and tripping over an old tennis ball, sending her into a small pile of trash, fortunately for her, nothing sharp was in it. "what?" she asked.

"I was invited to a wedding, and by social convention, I require a date, and I would prefer someone outside my family. So, would you accompany me Lottie?" **(AN, this is what started it all off)** he asked. Helping her out from the pile

Lottie blushed because Dawkins just asked her out. But then looked anywhere but at him, "I…have several questions." She said looking at the ground.

"and what are they?" he asked.

"um…who the dog is getting married? Why would they invite you? Who cares for social norms, there's nothing wrong with going by yourself? And why not someone of your family, wouldn't one of them be a better fit than some…some street rat. So why me?" she asked feeling slightly down after asking that.

"Just some dogs from the park. They wanted everyone that was around when they got engaged, and I was the only one from my family that was around. It would get too boring for me to go alone. I've considered my family, but none of them would seem like the perfect fit, as for why you, I want to talk to someone while I'm there. But if you don't want to go, I guess I could reconsider asking Triple D if one of them wants to go, or even Da Vinci. Sorry for wasting your time." He said starting to walk away.

Lottie's emotions started shifting, the only way they do when it involves Dawkins, "Uggghhh if you're going to make such a big deal out of it then fine, I'll go...you said you wanted someone to talk to, 's not like Da Vinci or the D-ivas would have anything interesting to say anyway. You're welcome." She said irritated.

"well great. The wedding is in one week at the park. Don't worry about dressing up they said they don't care, you look fine they why you are, all I'm going to do it change out my Methyl molecule for a cheap bowtie. You might what to consider leave your goggles behind."

Lottie instinctually covers her goggles, "what why, you just said I looked fine."

"well there fine and everything, but even if we don't need to dress up, it might not work in that social setting."

"fine." She said taking them off. "I guess I'll ask Silkie for some help so I'm not…complete trash, 'suppose. But…" she said running her paw over her goggles.

Dawkins had to admit she was missing something without her goggles. "if it makes you feel more comfortable, I could get you a green rose to put behind your ear." He said.

"WH-…. YOU MEAN IN PLACE OF MY GOGGLES?! Y-You don't have to do that! I mean, I'm not going to stop you or anything I-I just meant that…I'd uh…I could survive a day without them, probably, maybe, yeah!" she was smiling and blushing.

"I insist, but anyways. Now that that's all sorted, I guess I'll see you next week. Fear well." He said and then started walking away.

"RIGHT! YES! ABSOLUTELY! GOODBYE, TAKE CARE, DON'T DIE, SAFE TRAVELS!" she smiled and waving him off, then stopped when something occurred to her. "what…what just happened?" she said blushing harder.

Silkie then walked up from her hiding spot she was in to overhear what they were talking about. "did you just tell him not to die?"

**And with that, another sample/RP done with. And let me tell you, this was a quick one for me to make. Hoped you liked it. the conversation was on trashheapqu, but it's gone now.**

**Word of the day.**

**Zephyr (zeph-yr)**

**Noun**

**A breeze from the west: a gentle breeze.**

**That's it for me, until next time. Red Omega out, Peace!**


End file.
